percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aria Orland
Aria Orland is a Greek demigod daughter of Ares and Billie Orland. She is a member of Ares' Cabin and a fierce warrior among demigods. History Before Birth Billie Orland was a soldier in the American Army. She was going through initiation when she met Ares. After she got through initiation, they fell in love. One night, Aria appeared in Billie's tent. Finding Ares gone, Billie decides to raise her demigod daughter. Childhood Aria took the last name of her mortal parent. She grew up unaware of her godly heritage A few years later, when Aria was five years old, Ares came back in his Roman aspect, and her brother Grayson Orland was born. Aria loved her brother, and it was unfortunate that Billie had to go overseas. Gray remembers that whenever he was feeling sad, Aria would roll him into a blanket and spend time with him until he felt better. Growing up, Aria was always stronger than other children. She would constantly pick a fight with other kids and beat them senseless. Her mother ignored this, knowing where these traits come from. Being demigods, Aria and Gray attracted monsters. She would fight them sometimes when Billie was away, but the Mist was manipulated every time to cause her to forget. Their life was all about survival from the monsters of Tartarus. When Aria was ten, a big attack happened. The house exploded, and she was separated from Gray. She assumed her brother was killed, when in reality he was picked up by Lupa the she-wolf. Coach Hedge, the PE teacher at her school, revealed his status as a satyr protector. Aria kills her first monster without manipulation of the Mist afterward and was brought to Camp Half Blood, where Ares claimed her immediately. She was one of the few females in Ares's Cabin. The boys tried to bully her, but she beat them all up. She hasnt been seriously messed with since. Thalia's Pine Tree Five days later, this event occured. Aria has missed most of the event, since she has been sparring with her half brother. She heard of the news and left her half brother and fought a few of the monsters. She witnessed Thalia Grace being turned into the Pine Tree that now guards Camp Half Blood. She had barely known Thalia, bit she admired her for her bravery and loyalty and even named her spear after her: Atromitos Thalia (Dauntless Thalia). Personality Aria is a dauntless girl with amazing strength. She is a fearless person, or at least she had immense control over her fear. She is rebellious and eager to prove her strength. She is always at battle ready. She is described as dashing by newcomers, male and female alike. She refuses to let anyone push her around, whether that be her half sister Clarisse or her half brothers or the titan lord Kronos. Aria is notably nicer than other Ares's children. She was shown to be accepting of Tyson, a son of Poseidon and a Cyclops. She still is a warrior like her other half siblings and her father. When angry, she has her father's sneer. Furthermore, when angered in battle, she can go into a battle rage. She is also known to curse in Greek. When annoyed, she mumbles in Greek. Fatal Flaw Aria's deepest flaw is her fearlessness. She is stubborn and doesnt back down from anything. She ignores the limits and fights even if she has no chance of winning. She likes making people think she has no fear (which is not true). She is good at controlling her fears. Appearance Aria is a battle rugged girl with a slim but muscular build. She has short red hair that eventually grows longer. Her eyes were dark green with a "martial look". She had a natrual tanned complexion. She has the same cruel sneer as her father when angered. She always wears a black jacket over her Camp-Half Blood shirt, a bronze bobby pin that is her spear in disguise; and her bronze chain bracelet that is her shield in disguise. When her hair was very short, she kept it down. As it grew longer, she pulled it back into either a high ponytail or some kind of braid. When she knows she's going to be in a big battle, she wears full Stygian iron armor with a blood red cloak. She has two swords and an assortment of daggers and knives. She keeps her shield and spear activated. She keep her hair in a tight high ponytail and her helmet has a bright red plume. She looks like the "deadliest Ancient Greek warrioress in town". If its a short combat mission, she just wears the breatplate, shoulder pads, and bracers over her Camp Half Blood shirt with the jacket over the armor. She has her spear and shield. Abilities and Tools General Abilities *ADHD: Aria's supernatrual alertness gives her faster reflexes for battle that keep her alive. *Dyslexia: Aria's brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek rather than the modern mortal languages. *Fighting Skills: As the daughter of Ares, Aria is a natrual born fighter. When she was younger she'd pick fights with all the boys, and she defeated them. She could go on par with her half sister, Clarisse La Rue. Demigod Abilities *Physically Enhanced: Aria is much stronger than mortals, shown when she could defeat multiple mortal boys. She is proficent in battling with weapons and her body. Aria is shown to be faster than mortals in combat. She has very quick reflexes that are already enhanced by her ADHD. Aria is also more agile than average. She can do flips and rolls in combat, as well as dodge and attack with ease. She is very light on her feet. Ginerva's body can take much more than a regular mortal's. *Telumkinesis: Aria has some control over weapons, such as when she telepathically controlled a medley of swords and turns the arrows from Apollo's cabin into rubber. *Odikinesis: Aria can control feelings of war, such as hate and rage, but on a much smaller scale than her father. This was the first one if her powers to manifest, since she caused mortals to start fighting with each other. *Invulnerablitiy (formerly): During the battle against the Titans, Aria, along with Clarisse, received the blessing of Ares which made her invincible for a short time. *Necromancy (limited): As a child of Ares, Aria can bring back warriors from the losing side of wars. Weapons and Magical Items *Atromitos Thalia: Aria's spear. Atromitos Thalia is a standard celestial bronze spear that shrinks down to a bronze hairpin which she wears in her hair. *Shield: Aria has a bronze shield which shrinks down to a bronze chain bracelet. Relationships Friends *Percy Jackson: Aria was one of the first demigods Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, met at Camp Half Blood. At first she hated him and was annoyed by him. They developed a better relationship as they were stuck questing together. *Annabeth Chase: Aria and Annabeth, along with Luke Castellan, have been at Camp Half Blood longer than anyone. Over the many years they have known each other, the two demigod girls have forged a strong friendship. Aria and Annabeth are an unstoppable team, as Annabeth is brains and Aria is brawn. *Grover Underwood: Aria has known Grover for as long as she has known Annabeth. However, Grover does state that he gets nervous around Aria, especially if she is in a bad mood, which once resulted in him having a broken arm. *Thalia Grace: At first Aria barely knew Thalia, but she admired her bravery of sacrificing her life to save three, and named her spear Atromitos Thalia in her memory. After the Golden Fleece resurrected Thalia, the two became good friends. *Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Not much interaction is shown between Aria and Rachel, the mortal host of the Oracle of Delphi, but they appear to be on good terms. *Malak Makarov: Malak is one of Aria's best friends. Aboard the Argo II, the two were commonly seen together. Aria and Malak fought side by side in the battle. Malak thinks Aria is a nice person, and nicer than most Ares kids. *Piper McClean: Aria notices that Piper isnt like other daughters of Aphrodite and reminds her of Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite who was a traitor during the battle against the Titans but died a hero. Despite this, Aria and Piper are on good terms. *Leo Valdez: Aria and Leo are on good terms, despite not having many interactions. Leo says Ginerva is one of their best fighters, and Aria thinks Leo is hilarious. *Jason Grace: Aria and Jason have not had many interactions. Ultimately they respect each other, because Jason is a son of Jupiter and Aria is among the best of the warriors. *Frank Zhang: Aria is kind to Frank, her "Roman half brother". She believes he is a good fighter and is alot like her, as they are both nicer than mist Mars or Ares's children. *Hazel Levesque: Aria and Hazel are on mostly good terms, but Aria appears to dislike Hazel's habit of fanning herself when shy and embarrassed. *Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano: Both had a complicated relation to each other at first, as Reyna resented Aria, Annabeth, and Percy for unleashing Blackbeard and his pirates. Ultimately, Aria and Reyna grew to become close friends, despite their differences. *Luke Castellan: During his time at camp, Aria and Luke were friends until his betrayal. Aria was the only one of the demigods involved with Thalia's tree who fought Luke seriously. He regains her respect as he dies after he stabs himself to kill Kronos. Family *Mortal Family: Aria loves her mortal family and vists them as often as she can. Her mother, Billie, is a military lieutenant who can see through the Mist. After giving birth to Aria and Gray from Ares/Mars, she married Alex Craig, a history professor studying Greek culture. He is a kind step father, who coincidentically can see through the Mist. Kyle and Kendall Craig are mortal twins of Alex and Billie who can also see through the Mist. *Clarisse la Rue: Aria and Clarisse are good friends. Both like sparring together and have completed a quest together. Aria gets annoyed by Clarisse's "orientation" of new campers by dunking their head into the toilet. Aria is often seen with Clarisse. *Lance Silver: Aria and her half brother Lance have been good friends since Sam brought Lance to Camp Half Blood. Both think they make a good fighting team. They are the nicer Ares kids. *Phobos and Deimos: Aria hates her immortal half brothers, Phobos and Deimos, who bully her and Clarisse because they are female. She wishes that one good punch to their faces will shut them up. *Sherman Yang and Ellis Wakefield: Apparently, Aria is often annoyed with those two, but it is shown she cares for them when she immediately came back to camp when she received a letter that they were missing. Trivia Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Ares